I'll Be There
by daWOODisONfire
Summary: Ginny has a new love, Seamus Finnigan. Are her feelings for Harry gone? Or does Harry have feelings for Ginny? Somebody new makes an entrance, who will Ginny choose?
1. A New Love, A New Life

Chapter 1: A New Love, A New Life

"So Gin, you are sure that you are doing the right thing by going out with Finnigan here?" Ron inquired nudging Ginny gently in her abdomen. Hermione stared at Ron open mouthed still shocked at the bluntness of her boyfriend.  
  
"Of course Ron. I wouldn't have said yes to him if I didn't think that we could give it a go," Ginny shot back with a glare showing her raw emotions on the topic that had been approached a few too many times.  
  
"Alright Gin, just checking. I mean I don't want you to go out with our Seamus if you aren't yet over Harry. Ya know what I mean?" Ginny gave her best death look and responded quickly.  
  
"For Heaven's sake Ron! You would think that I was going out with Malfoy or something by the way that you are treating this! It's only Seamus Finnigan! Our fellow Gryffindor!" Her exclamations heightened as she spit out each fact. However, she was interrupted by two strong arms circling her waist pulling her against their body.   
  
"Only Seamus Finnigan. Is that right, Gin?" Seamus replied sarcastically as he brushed a tendril of Ginny's fire red hair behind her ear. "Is that all I am to you?" he said brushing his lips against her ear. Ginny giggled mischievously and turned so that she was now facing him, her eyes dancing with laughter.   
  
"No..." she paused, "you aren't only Seamus Finnigan, you are _my_ Irishman. Now isn't that right baby?" Ginny was still growing accustomed to the fact that her and Seamus had already begun calling each other pet names. It took Ron and Hermione much more time than a week. One week with Seamus and Ginny lost all the emotions and feelings that she thought were love for Harry Potter. Feelings that she had spent the duration of her life daydreaming about. All that gone in one week. It was truly miraculous that Ginny could get over Harry so quickly and fall in a new shade of puppy love with her new boyfriend. "How's that for Seamus Finnigan?"   
  
Seamus flashed her his winning smile, "I think I quite enjoy that Miss Ginny Weasley." That smile won her over every time. It was the cutest thing that she ever laid eyes upon at Hogwarts, no make that the world. _"Damn that smile of his.... makes me feel like pudding every time!"_

~*~ 

  
  
Ron couldn't believe that his little sister had finally gotten over her crush on Harry Potter, his best friend. It was so weird to look at Harry and know that his little sister wanted him. He couldn't possibly imagine his best friend doing some of the things that he and Hermione did together with his little sister!_ "Oh damn! Why am I thinking about what my sister does in her spare time! Ahhhh.... Ron, just sneak a peek or a peck with Hermione. NOW you stupid git!"_   
  
Ron decided on following through with the latter. He kissed Hermione gently on the lips and only stopped once he realized that his little sister, her new boyfriend, and Harry stopped to stare at him. He quickly removed his lips from Hermione's and whined in protest, "What I can't even kiss my own girlfriend now! For goodness sakes you guys are bloody rotten!" He looked over at Hermione who appeared to be trying to regain her calm back after the baffled expression she still wore on her face. Hermione didn't take being caught in her private life by friends or anyone else amusing. She always wanted to look good. Prefect to Head Girl was all she wanted. Ron worried that she wanted those things more than him but he extremely doubted it after he reflected on that day by the lake of the previous summer. Ron's thoughts were interrupted when he heard his name being screamed, "RON!" It was Harry. Of course Harry would be the one to so obnoxiously barge into his thoughts.... or fantasies. "WHAT!!" Ron shot back in a curt manner.   
  
"Sorry Ron, but the smile on your face was irresistibly ridiculous! What did you float to Heaven and back?"   
  
"No, not exactly."  
  
"Then what were you thinking about?"  
  
"Me and Herm," Ron answered without thinking. Hermione covered her mouth hoping for him not to bring Harry into the R/Hr file. That was a no access zone for anyone but the two of them and Ron knew it.   
  
"Er, really? What about?" Harry inquired with his green eyes piercing into Ron's brown trying to get Ron to spill. Ron shuffled awkwardly as Harry stared at him. Harry interrupted the silence, "No wait, I don't really want to know what my two best friends do in their spare time." Harry flashed a thoughtful grin and Hermione took her hand away from her mouth to throw it down to her side in utter relief. The shades of red on Ron's face disappeared until he regained his true Weasley skin tone. Harry shifted his attention from Ron and Hermione to the couple standing arm in arm across from him. "So, I see that Gin and Seamus are making quite the scene." Ginny and Seamus stood there unalarmed by Harry's abrupt statement.   
  
"Of course Harry. You expected something different?"   
  
"Nah, Seamus. Of course I expected you and Gin to go out. Eh, why am I lying of course I did not foresee this, I am not Trelawney and the only thing that I am _able_ to predict is my up and coming death anyway, if you know what I mean."   
  
"So terribly sorry. Didn't mean to burst your bubble knowing that everything from your lunar calendar to tea leaves spells out death for the infamous Harry Potter." At this Harry's face turned a bit red. Was this anger that Seamus saw on Harry's face, or was it jealousy? Jealousy of what, him and Gin? Nah. Harry had his chance with Gin for his entire Hogwarts life. Gin practically kissed the ground he walked on. Well, she used to kiss the ground he walked on, until he came along. Seamus smiled at this thought, pulled Ginny closer to him while wrapping his arms around her so that she was now in his embrace and kissed the top of her silky red hair gently returning his attention to Harry.   
  
"Wow, Finnigan! That was some move there. One minute you are talking to Harry and the next you are snuggling with my sister. I don't even want to know what has been on your mind in just those few seconds," Ron contemplated focusing his attention on the conversation at hand.   
  
"Hmmm. . ." Seamus muttered and took Ginny's hands in his as he exchanged glances with Hermione. They both seemed to realize that Harry did not look to thrilled to see him and Ginny together but why was beyond them. 

~*~

  
  
Harry turned abruptly feeling the cold stare of someone behind him. He knew the feeling of that stare anywhere. It was Draco Malfoy. "What's the matter Potter, upset that the Weasley girl isn't with you?"  
  
"Of course not Malfoy," Harry spat.  
  
"Oh, I wouldn't be too sure about that one Potter. I wouldn't put it past you to stop to the lowness of a Weasley."  
  
Harry didn't say anything but continued to glare at Malfoy while Hermione held Ron back. Ginny took her hand to cover Seamus' mouth to keep him from speaking.   
  
Seamus took a step back from Ginny and was ready to throw a punch at Malfoy but Harry beat him to it. "Don't you ever, _ever_, talk about my friend and his family like that! Do you understand me Malfoy? Ginny, Ron, and the rest of the Weasley's are more than you will ever be! Now get away from us before I really do something that *_you_* will regret!" Harry glowered with his face turning three times redder with his building rage. Harry turned to face his friends and stormed back to Gryffindor tower without taking another look back. "I guess Potter still has a thing for the Weasley girl. He seems to get a bit _enraged_ by the matter of his own jealousy," Draco snickered, "'til next time Weasley." 

**~ * ~**

A/N: Hey this fic is trying to go somewhere but I am not too sure yet. I think I kinda like it though, I'm not sure yet. R&R with ideas and whatnot. Visit my site, as I am webmistress, Perry, from http://www.geocities.com/hot_harry_potter Go there, okay? Thanks. 'Til next time, as Malfoy says.****


	2. Enter the Mind of Harry

I'LL BE THERE

CHAPTER 2:

Enter the Mind of Harry

  
  


Harry stormed off after his encounter with Draco Malfoy. He normally didn't lose his cool that easily to Malfoy. Harry wondered what it was that he was feeling. He wanted to know why his feelings were so raw and why he was so easily agitated by a bit of teasing from Malfoy. "I wonder why everything is like this!" Harry screamed to nobody in particular as he walked into the Gryffindor common room. He proceeded into his dorm and flopped onto his bed. He managed to lift his upper body and draw back the curtains so that he was enclosed in his bed as he once was in his tiny closet back at the Dursley's. Harry stared at the top of his bed trying to think things out. Why was it that he got so steamed? The scene kept replaying in his mind. Ron kissing Hermione; nothing new there. He got used to seeing that a while ago. Seamus holding Ginny. Ahhh... there is something new there. He would have to get used to that one. Malfoy teasing him because Ginny was with Seamus and not himself. 

_Ginny and me? Yeah, right. That's one thing I would never suspect. Never._ Then he stormed off in a fit of blind rage but he still couldn't put a finger on the one event that had really made him tick. Harry's thoughts were abruptly interrupted as his bed curtains were drawn back and a tiny figure with bright red hair popped into his vision and onto his bed.

  
  


"Harry! How are you? I was worried about you after you stormed off like that," the voice of none other than the subject of one of his many thoughts, Ginny Weasley, said.

  
  


"Er, I guess I am okay Gin. I didn't realize I got so mad and I am really not sure why either."

  
  


"That's okay."

"Yes, well I don't remember asking you if it was okay with you or not when I lost my temperament but I will ask you this now, please get off of me!" Harry joked. 

  
  


Ginny giggled but didn't budge, "Not until you tell me why you got so irritated with Malfoy before!"

  
  


"Hey! Not fair!" Harry found himself laughing, which he hadn't done in a while with Voldemort constantly on his mind and all.

  
  


"Fine, fine. If you do not want to tell me what happened, I guess I can remove myself from you now, but next time I don't know if you will be so lucky."

  
  


"Yeah, well you have a new chap to straddle now. Remember our friend Finnigan?" Harry watched as a smile played onto her face. Her eyes were twinkling almost as brightly as her red hair. Harry reached up and pulled a loose tendril of her fiery locks behind her ear, "Now if you wouldn't mind?"

  
  


"Of course," Ginny lifted her body off of Harry and unwrapped each of her legs to sit beside him. 

  
  


"So, what else brings you here?" Harry mentioned, slightly embarrassed now that the fun and games were over.

  
  


"I just wanted to see how you were doing. A relationship between friends and all. You know how that is like," Ginny laughed and rested her head on Harry's shoulder as she let out a loud sigh.

  
  


"Ah, tough day I presume. Too much snogging with Seamus got you tired, eh?" Ginny slapped him on the leg holding back her urge to laugh. "That's probably why you are here with me right now; not to see how I am, but because Seamus had something to do. Is that right my friend?"

  
  


Ginny gasped. "Never! You think I would take advantage of you like that Harry Potter!"

"But of course you would. I am no more than Harry Potter... not your _Irishman_"

  
  


At this Ginny let a small sound of sarcasm exit her lips, "Hmpf! Only Harry Potter my arse!" She placed her hands at her hips with a distasteful smile curling at the corners of her mouth. "We'll see if that day ever comes," she turned her head and made a move to exit Harry's bed.

  
  


"And where do you think you are going Miss Weasley? Leaving Harry Potter all alone again. I thought that you were going to come here to cheer me up," Harry said as he made a grab at her waste pulling her back to him.

  
  


Ginny squirmed, "You know Harry, you are terribly flirtatious now that Seamus and me are together. And yes, I did come here to cheer you up and I feel that I have fulfilled my duty, so until next time Harry!" With this Ginny gave him a kiss on the cheek and left his dorm. Harry watched her leave and felt a frown make its way upon his face. 

  
  


"So that's it, Harry assumed as he was sure that Ginny was back in the Gryffindor common room, "I am in love with Ginny Weasley." 

  
  


****

  
  


Ginny left Harry's room terribly confused. Why was Harry so chummy around her now? If that wasn't flirting that she saw from him then someone hit her with an Avada Kedavra right away. *Oh well, nothing to worry about now. I am going to see Seamus now!* Ginny found herself skipping at the thought of seeing Seamus. _Hmm... I wonder what he's thinking about now._ After this thought managed to escape her mind, she felt two arms circling her as she turned the curve. 

  
  


"Miss me?" Seamus asked as he pulled her closer to him.

  
  


Ginny smiled, "Of course. I was actually just thinking about you." She stood on her tiptoes, wrapped her arms around his neck and brought his face down to hers as she kissed him gently on the lips. Seamus pulled away first. 

"Wow, I just love the way that you greet me after you miss me."

  
  


"You should talk! You are going to give me a heart attack next time you sneak up on me like that!" Ginny giggled. She found her conversations amusing and loved the way that they would endlessly tease each other. 

  
  


Pulling her closer, Seamus interrupted her thoughts, "Staring again? What are you so intent on this time, Miss Weasley?" 

  
  


"This time, how about every time? Those enchanting eyes, your gorgeous sandy hair, your sexy smile, and everything else about you! Honey, there is nothing that I am not staring at!"

  
  


"Woah, control yourself Miss We. I don't want to see you get yourself into the kind of predicament where no control is involved, if you know what I mean," at this, Seamus winked and kissed her lightly on her forehead, her nose, her chin, and ended with his lips meeting hers. He pulled away, "You know where that can go and what kind of trouble that could bring."

  
  


Ginny felt tingles up her spine every time Seamus kissed her or talked to her for that matter. Her laugh was uncontrollable and Seamus caught on. 

_Oh, why does he have to laugh? Does he know what that does to me? That sexy smile. The way the corners of his mouth curl up. His sandy hair falling into his eyes. Why does he do that! Damn! I love this guy_! Ginny decided that she wanted to end this somewhere else knowing that Hogwarts hallways weren't exactly the right place to try and get some privacy with your boyfriend. She smiled and tired to regain control of her body by leaving Seamus' arms hoping that he would follow. He didn't. As a matter of fact, he didn't even let her go. 

"Your plan of leaving isn't working on me Miss We, we are not through yet," Seamus took her hand and rotated her body back into his own taking her body into his hands, kissing her with all the passion that he could muster in a school hallway. Ginny was shocked and to Seamus' liking kissed him back with an equal amount of passion and feeling. When the kiss broke off their breaths were few and shallow. They stood their gazing into each others eyes each one not wanting to interrupt the passionate moment that they had just shared. Not knowing what to do, Ginny exhaled and let her body mold against her Irishman's, resting her head on his strong, broad shoulders. Seamus tightened his grip around her body and they stood in the corner of the hallway content with each other and their lives at the given moment, both unaware that they were being watched.

  
  


***

  
  


"Yeah, I can't believe that my sister is being forced into a relationship with Pus Finnigan! I mean who would ever have known. At least it saved me the shock of what to do when my best friend and little sister came to me and told me they were dating, but still! That didn't happen, and this did. To be perfectly honest with you Harry, I always thought that you and Ginny would end up dating, but Seamus here, nope. Not a chance in the world would I have put my galleons on that one," Ron was moving his hands animatedly not knowing that Harry's focus was on nothing but that of his sister anyway. Harry continued to watch Seamus and Ginny. He felt his eyes start to burn and his head start to blur. His focus was leaving him and he couldn't understand anything that Ron was trying to say. Jealousy overwhelmed him to the point at which he couldn't bare to look at her any longer. _How could I have been so stupid, Gin. I always knew that you loved me, but I never knew that you would be like that... with him! I wish, I wish, I .... don't know!_ His thoughts were blacked out when he felt a hard slap against his back. 

  
  


"Owww! Ron, you stupid git! Why did you?" Harry stammered.

  
  


"Because you weren't listening to a bloody thing that I said! Now, Harry, let's grow up and stop watching others doing their _dirty_ work. Go get your own girlfriend!"

  
  


"Yeah, well you know I still never like to see you and Herm get your 'dirty work' done and it doesn't make it any easier with your sister and Finnigan!" Harry shouted and took off once again. This time, Ginny and Seamus weren't so unaware of the fact that they were being watched. Harry made quite a seen of himself and everyone saw his retreating figure going back to the tower. 

  
  


"Yeah, that's right Harry. Go blow off some steam and talk to me when you are allllllllll better," Ron, a little taken back by all this, said to the place where Harry was previously standing. "Guy needs to relax a little."

  
  


Seamus and Ginny, now fully alert and attentive of the situation in front of them, and Ron stood in silence wondering what exactly it was that could make Harry Potter so mad. Even You-Know-Who didn't anger him that much. The new fit of rage that Harry was experiencing was something that not even the people who new him best would have ever expected from him. 

  
  


A/N: Weird chapter, I know it, but I am just getting a plot line across b/c I still don't know what I am going to do with this fic yet and just to let all readers know, I am not partial to just one shipper. Therefore, it can go any way! Read and review... hope you enjoyed it. As I will remind all readers every chapter, support my web site, http://www.geocities.com/hot_harry_potter . I am Perry of Willis and Perry. Thanks for everything especially my first reviewers, Sony Lewison, Lorena, Seamusful, Music-lover292, and Cressida. 


End file.
